On a Winter Night
by mywarisalreadywon
Summary: Cute little one-shot based on a picture that I have. Link to picture is inside. Cover image is also that picture.


**Based on a picture that I found but I forget where I found it. Here's the link to it on my twitter. If this doesn't work, I'm really sorry. **

** /DasLebenIstGut/status/416363925379117056/photo/1**

**Dean is 16 and Sam is 12**

**Fresh from the desk of a twelfth grade nothing.**

* * *

Sam woke up and looked out the window, wondering what woke him up. He could see the snow falling softly outside in between the curtains. He shivered and looked to his right at the other bed. Dean's short-cropped dirty-blond hair was mussed and messy. Sam was still getting used to it being that short. He'd grown it out for a while now, keeping just past his ears, but had reverted back to his military-style cut after being unable to get it out of his eyes during a rainstorm. Dean was wearing his soft gray t-shirt that had the sleeves ripped off. Dean's mouth was open and he was snoring lightly. Dean's snoring reminded Sam of a cat's purring. It was soft and rumbling and very assuring to hear. It was almost like Dean was sighing and snuffling in his sleep. Sam grinned to himself as he thought of his brother's reaction if he was ever told that his snoring was adorable.

The silver moonlight illuminated Dean's pale skin, highlighting the freckles on his face and shoulders. Dean was lying on his back – he had flipped from being on his stomach around midnight as per usual – with one arm stretched out towards his Sammy, also like usual. Dean had finally lost the newly-tall look that came with puberty and had filled out considerably. His arms had bulked up and his abs had become defined. His legs were powerful and chiseled and reminded Sam of racehorses who are brought up to be powerful and quick. Sam had always seen his brother as a larger-than-life hero, and now other people were starting to see him like that too. Other kids in school, in any and all grades, looked up to Dean and saw him as invincible. Sam knew he wasn't, he'd seen that first hand when Dean had gotten pneumonia that one time, but he still saw his brother as semi-invincible. Dean didn't seem to notice the looks he got from admirers, unless they were female, but Sam always thought Dean kind of knew that he was a hero deep down.

The sheets in this motel weren't luxury, but they were better than most motels' sheets. Sam didn't think the beds were half bad either, but he just felt weird right now. A chill ran through him again and he found himself grabbing his pillow and shoving his sheets off of his legs. He knew that he didn't have to ask, and therefore simply threw his pillow onto the bed and pulled up the sheets so that he could climb in. Dean startled as soon as he had stood up, he was the definition of light sleeper most nights, but took in the slight shake to Sam's hands and moved over without a word. Sam lay down and immediately felt better. Dean projected an aura of safety and warmth and it enveloped Sam and wrapped him in a cocoon of a whole mess of chic-flick feelings. Sam felt Dean's love for him cover him as Dean pulled the blanket over both of them. Dean's sleepy emerald eyes met Sam's wondering brown eyes and all reservations and fears that Sam had were erased. Dean was already falling back asleep, but he turned onto his side to face his brother and was resting his right hand on Sam's ribcage. Sam curled into a semi-fetal position and kept his eyes locked on Dean's. Dean pulled Sam a little closer, close enough for Sam to smell Dean's body wash, and kissed Sam's forehead before closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

Just in one simple action, a single motion of comfort and suddenly, Sam was three years old with a scraped up knee and his big brother was kissing it to make it better. Suddenly, he was seven years old and scared of the dark and his big brother was kissing his forehead and holding him close. Suddenly, he was ten years old and had just gotten beat up by a bully at school and his big brother was there patching him up and kissing the top of his head and telling him to fight back next time cause he might not be there to keep him safe (Dean had beat up that boy to the point where the boy had to go to the hospital; luckily, they were leaving town that night anyway and no one had seen the whole incident). They both knew that Dean would probably be there the next time just because he had a sixth sense when it came to Sam, but both knew that Dean was covering his bases.

Suddenly, he was okay and knew that he would always be okay as long as Dean was there. Sam looked at his brother, asleep again with his mouth open and those adorable snuffling snores coming out, and just let Dean be a warm comfort nearby. Sam smiled and inched just a little closer. Dean's soft breath ghosted over Sam's forehead and made his bangs flutter up and down. Sam closed his eyes and, surrounded by Dean's warmth and protection, easily drifted off to sleep. With Dean's big warm hand on his side, Sam knew that Dean was right there for him and always would be.

* * *

**FIN**

**I have another picture that I may or may not write a story on. It's pretty similar to this so, eh, it might happen or it might not. I have another story I'm in the middle of writing and boy do I have a lot to type. **

**See y'all soon!**


End file.
